My Day
by WolfMania
Summary: Look into the day it all changed. For better and for worse. one shot fic.


Short Yamcha fic on the beakup. WARNING THERE IS SOME BULMA BASHING AND VEGETA BASHING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
the night was cold. The streets of the city, wet and unforgiving, bussled with activity of its citizens. People completely oblivious to the lone man sitting in the ally. Cold, alone, confused, and sobbing. The scared man had led a full life. He saw more than most will ever see. He was richer than most men could ever dream. He was stronger than most men could ever beleive. And yet, as he sat here pondering his life. Did any of that matter?  
  
"No." He wisperd quitly to himself. Life never had delt him a good hand. People might say otherwise. But he knew better. He grew up in the wild. Raised by wolves, without a dime to his name. He had lived in the desert for so long. It seemed to have seeped into his blood. The city was never a place for him. He never quite fit in.   
  
No he was never good enough. Never able to learn. Never able to be perfect. Never able to be anything. All he was, was a looser. Who dispite years of working. Years of divotion, though he admited there were a few times that it seemed otherwise. But, DAMIT THEY WOULDNT STOP JUMPING ALL OVER HIM. What was he supposed to do. He tried running, they ambushed him. He tried talking, the screamed to loud to hear him. He tried hiding, they always found him. Nowadays though he didn't get quite that much attention.  
  
he sighed as he sat there. Wondering where it had all gone wrong. He may not be the moddle of perfection, but he tried. Did he not save himself for her. Did he not, go out of his way to make her happy. Did he not worship her like a queen. "All I ever wanted was you." He said as his sobbing increased in volume. It was so sudden, he felt something was wrong. He knew that a rugh road was ahead of them. He never knew how far away she was. He held onto the hope that, deep inside, She may still care. He didn't want to believe anything else.  
  
It had started with a seamingly inocent date. He wanted to try and repair the damage that had been done over time. Damage he didn't know existed. Damage that she said he caused, though in fact never happend. He was walking down the streat, walking with her. He was taking them to the place they had there first date. An old little restraunt. It wasn't that grand, nor was it expensive and flashy. But, at least to hem, it held a kind of value.  
  
it started well enough. That was untill some old fan of mine recongnized me. WIthout warning she jumped me, clinging to me like a chile gone from her mother for ages. I try and shake her off, but it just wont work. She completely thought something was going on. She yelled at me for not paying attantion to her. She insulted my purity. She took off down the street.  
  
I chased her. How could I not. She had me wound around her finger so tight I cant breath. The sad thing is I liked it. At least I could say I was hers. That gave me conmfort on those nights, when reality fades and dreams give us wings to fly. To see what we most desire. I always see her. Her and me. Together forever, as we stroll down that long path towards an alter.  
  
He pulls out a small box from his jacket.  
  
this, this was my dreams. This was my hope for a better future. This was my only chance at happiness.  
  
the box fell from his hand and settled near a pile of trash.  
  
It was hard to follow her. Like she really, really didnt want to be followed. But, I followed her. I knew all her tricks. She ran away often. Especially these last few months. I never suspected a thing. How could I have, she was my angle. The few times I had successfully folled her. It always led me to him.   
  
yes him. how could she go to that arogent stuck up self sentered bastard. I may not deserve her. But, neither does he. I follewd her and found them Kissing in an allyway, today. Maybe I shouldn't have followed. The pain of a breakup from words would have been better than this. He just stared and watched as his world crumble about him. He pondered what it was about him that made the fates hate him so. He tried to be nice. He had tried to be a good person. But it seams the fates take pleasure in watiching him squrm.  
  
it wasn't long before she noticed him there. She was supprised, though not sad. That betraying bitch. She released him from her embrase and walked up to the scared man. He could do nothing but look at the cement he was standing on. He could no longer bring himself to look in her eyes. Those eyes he had loved for 10 long years. Those eyes that had shared so much with him.   
  
She told him that she was sorry. Though she didn't mean it. She said that she was in love with another person. She told me that it has been going on for months. She told me that we were over.  
  
And he said to get lost.  
  
I didn't move from that spot. I just continued staring at the cement. They eventually left me alone, and I just stood there for an hour. Wondering why it had ended. Why had my paridise had been lost. And why it had been him.  
  
I eventually made my way to the ally. I just stared at the spot were I saw them kissing one another. They were still there in my mind. MOcking me.  
  
the rain began to pour. As if sencing the sadness of this one lone soul in the night. He had been alone before. But its never going to be the same. To have paridise withing your grasp. To tast the sweet amborsia of heaven. TO only be locked from its gates forever.  
  
I paid no head to the rain. people had become more scarce on the street than a moment ago. the only people there now were the ones with umbrellas.  
  
a single figure along the street noticed him though. The first one to. That figure walked forward, as if studying him.  
  
She asks me who I am. I tell her, and ask for her to leave me alone. She asks whats wrong. I say everything. She asks if I would like to come to the bar across the street for a drink on her. And I look at her. For the life of me I couldnt help but notice she looked like her. THat other one, the one that broke me. I fear she will also hurt me. I cant take more hurt. I cant take more pain. But I had already fallen into the trap. The same trap she had been able to spring on me for 10 years. I looked in her eyes and was cought. I couldn't breath anymore. They looked so fimiliar. so comforting.  
  
I did somthing I didn't think I would. I said yes. as I grabed the box that fell in the trash.  
  
She smilled apeared on her face. A hand extended towards me. She helps me up and we walk to the bar. I try and forget about her. But she is a part of me. SO long have I been enslaved to her. So long have I been traped by her. How could I foget.   
  
But then she came along. and I had a brief hope that. Maybe it will be alright. Maybe I can be loved. Maybe there is hope in this wolrd for me. and the rain stoped and the sun shone.  
  
under my breath. to quiet for the people to hear. "Goodby Bulma. I gave you the best years of my life." and I followed the new her into the bar.   
  
And the box that fell into the trash. Well lets just say it found a different finger than it was intended for.  
  
FIN  
  
LOL sorry i just had to write this. Don't know why. Probably because I was listening to Evenesance at the time. Please flames, reviews. I dont care. 


End file.
